Weight of the World
by mahatiel
Summary: They're coming to take me away, ha ha. They're coming to take me away, ho ho. Hehe ha ha. To the happy home with trees and flowers and chirping birds with basket weavers who sit and smile and twiddle their thumbs and toes. And they're coming to take me .
1. Chapter 1

WEIGHT OF THE WORLD

By: mahatiel

**PROLOGUE**

When I was little-all I wanted was for other people to stop picking on me. The other thing I wanted was for my forehead to be smaller. It took a while for the first one to happen, but the second never did. Regretably. Ino Yamanaka was the one who helped me find my self confidence-I truly don't know how she turned out to be such a pig. We became good friends and were almost inseperable.

Then I saw Sasuke Uchiha.

Ino and I were never able to have the same kind of friendship again due to the fact that we both had a crush on him. We became rivals in fact. I'd never tell anyone, but I missed our friendship. Badly.

Everything seemed to go wrong when Sasuke was involved.

When I learned that he was going to become a ninja; I decided that I would do the same to stay near him. If only I had known how hard that would be.

I graduated from the Ninja Academy with flying colors and was enlisted in a three man cell with the adorable Sasuke Uchiha and annoying Naruto Uzumaki. Our sensei ended up being the famous Copy Ninja Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi wore a mask that covered the bottom half of his face and the three of us tried to get him to take it off, to no avail.

I spent two years trailing after my companions-crushing on Sasuke and scolding Naruto. I believed myself to be their equal, but in truth-I knew I would never be as good a ninja as they were. At one point I was forced to cut off my own hair to save their lives. I did this without a single thank you. I saved them even more as time went by. Rescuing Sasuke as he fell over a cliff, holding his hands through his painful seizures, keeping Naruto from plumeting to his death by pinning him to a tree and cutting him loose from some very dangerous thread. Not once did they say thanks and I never asked for one. Still, I felt like a failure.

Then one day-Sasuke left. I tried to keep him from leaving by threatening him and making pitiful promises, but he left anyway. And that was when I knew that even though I had told him I loved him time and again; he had never cared-he hated me all the way down to his core. I never forgave myself. I still haven't.

After two more years filled with training . . . I saw my two old friends again. Both had grown and started to become the men that I had always known they would be. We were stronger, older and all three of us carried a burden that honestly felt like the weight of the world was bearing down on us.

The day I saw Sasuke again-I felt like the old me-the pathetic me. Deep down inside . . . it made me furious! Two years I had hoped I would finally be able to feel better when the three of us were together, but I was wrong. Deadly wrong.

So I decided to ask the Hokage for a mission that would take me far from everyone I knew and this mission had to take a very long time. She was upset with me, seeing as I was almost better than she was when it came to healing and I had a job at the hospital, but I asked for it anyway.

For some reason . . .she gave it to me.

It's been three years since I was home and I am no longer that innocent little girl that everyone knew as Sakura Haruno.

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Bloodthirsty men hate a man of integrity and seek to kill the upright."

"Tag 'im and bag 'im?"

"Affirmative." A girl at the age of nineteen responded into her mike. She sat upon a cliff looking down at a village that was still burning. Why was it burning? She had lit it on fire herself in order to flush out the bogey that had been hiding in one of the many shacks that the villagers had called a house. Did it phase her that she had burned down over a hundred people's homes to catch a serial killer? Not one bit.

That was her job. She was a hitman for hire. A very good one at that. And she happened to love the slogan that she had picked for herself.

_'Anything worth fighting for is worth fighting dirty for.'_

Each mission she had came with a new employer . . . and each new employer assigned her a team to work with. She was famous in the Underground, so why did they do this when they knew for a fact that she did not need help? Simple. They didn't trust her. They also didn't trust the fact that she was a woman. Typical really.

With a sigh she wiped the sweat from her brow with a swipe of her hand. If the persperation got into her eyes she wouldn't be able to see clearly. That was not allowed. She watched her newest 'partner' walk towards a shack to her left. The perp had been within when it had caught fire.

His shrieks had confirmed that. It still paid to be careful. Her partner was being cocky. His gait was relaxed as he made his way towards the hut. Once there he used a jutsu that created a water dragon. It angered her to see such a jutsu used simply to put out a fire. It was an offensive jutsu that shouldn't be used for such a trivial action. But what did she care? As long as the job was done-it didn't matter what the man did.

With the fire out, the Cleaner began walking through the charred and smoking remains of what had once been someone's home. His corded arms tossing peices of wood nearly a foot away. The sap was so focused on finding bones that he didn't see the kunai-followed by an arm-erupt from the ground and cut through his interior jugular vein.

Not only did this action nearly sever the man's neck, but it cut off the blood coming from his brain to his face and neck. Thus, canceling out his ability to send out a cry for alarm much less a counterattack. The man fell to his knees, hands groping at his practically disembowled appendage in an attempt to stop the flow of blood. Gasps and gurgling noises spewed from his mouth as he fell into shell shock.

Shell shock was better known as Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD) which was caused after witnessing a terrifying event in which serious physical harm occured or was threatened. Some of the consequences of events such as this were intense fear, absolute helplessness or horror. These three things were common place for this man, but he had always shoved those reactions into the back of his mind to think on when he was deeply stinked in spirits. Or what his partner liked to call liquor.

That said person happened to be laughing quietly upon her perch as the man thrashed upon the ground in his final throws of death. Did the God of Death come to collect him? She really couldn't care. With a chuckle she stood and tied her hair into a low ponytail. She couldn't care less if it became coated in blood, but she did not want it getting in the way of her vision. Her dead partner below had quit moving and his killer was now staring up at her. With a grin she took a step forward:

"Friends may come and go, but enemies accumulate."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

mahatiel--

Hope it's not too violent. Review. (Can't believe I'm asking) Hope you like. I like it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sakura will end up with Sasuke. (Love that couple) Unfortunately, it won't be for a while. Sorry, for the torture. Not.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 2**

"Don't take life too seriously; you won't get out alive anyway."

The bogey wasn't running. What a fool. It irked her to be challenged so blatantly. She wasn't used to it, but it excited her. Normally, when her victims noticed that she had come for them, they would either beg for mercy or try to escape.

"Are you going to come down here or should I come up there?" The serial killer called out to her. It was funny . . . he had killed so many people and yet he wasn't even a shinobi. It was because he wasn't, that the villagers had decided that they didn't need a ninja's help. Yet, in a twisted way, they got one.

With a scowl, Sakura made the jump from her perch to the ground five feet in front of him. Her partner's corpse was the barrier between them. The psycho was older, thirty-ish with a hideous scar that covered the left side of his face. His weapon was in his right hand-a kunai. The information on him had said that he had killed 87 citizens with that one weapon. Why? He was psychotic.

"What a pretty little girl you are. Are you mad that I killed your friend?" With a laugh, he threw his head back, while at the same time-stroking his face with the kunai. His face quickly became smeared in blood from the weapon that had been used just minutes before. Leaning forward, he gave her a twisted grin and chuckled. "If I were you, I'd be mad if I had seen one of my friends get killed. But then again . . . you're probably too scared to be mad at me!"

He didn't know who she was. Otherwise, he wouldn't have been taunting her. 'He smells disgusting.' Deciding to end her mission, Sakura summoned Chakra into her hands. As the fool prattled on, she plunged them into the ground at her feet.

With a blink the man took a step back as the ground began to shake. "What are you doing girlie? I think you should stop." With a malicious grin, he began to lift his foot, only to find it wouldn't rise. Looking down he saw a rock hand covering his foot. With a scream, he tried in vain to free himself.

Bangs covering her face, Sakura watched her golem rise from the ground and dangle the man in the air by his feet. The giant was at least ten feet tall. Her Chakra flowed throughout it's body-keeping the ground compacted together. With no effort at all, the monster swung the poor fool around it's head at a speed that made it impossible for his screams to be heard. After several minutes, her golem lowered him to the ground-only for him to be constrained by a rock wall-facing her upright.

The killer was pale. His breathing was harsh and if he thought he would get a swift death . . . boy . . . was he wrong.

With a chuckle, Sakura walked up to him and looked into his eyes. "Don't pass out on me now. You can do that later. Okay?"

"W-What are you going to do to me . . . ?" he said with a wobbly voice. She didn't answer, but instead she reached into her pant's pocket to grab a vial and a hypodermic needle. Seeing these items, his lower lip began to tremble. "H-hey . . . what . . . what is that for?"

"Have you," she began; only pausing to fill the syringe. "by any chance-oh, I don't know-heard of a disease called Leprosy?" The man's eyes widened in shock. Looking quickly at the vial, he began to squirm and whimper.

He expected the worst.

And for good reason.

"I discovered a way to put the mycrobacteriumleprae of Leprosy-itself-into a liquid poison. After some experimentation, I was able to reconfigure the virus into a much faster killer, so instead of taking months or years." With a grin she looked into his eyes. "It only takes ten minutes."

The poor soul pissed his pants.

With a chuckle, Sakura looked him over. "The virus will rot your skin until it is nothing but fetid and blackening flesh. You will lose the ability to feel your hands and feet first, then it will crawl up your arms and legs. Your nerve endings will be completely destroyed and then it will spread to the rest of your body until you die from the pain or ask me to end it. Which I won't."

By this point, he had begun to scream, cry, kick, and plead at the top of his lungs. Unfortunately, he didn't know that a long time ago, she had lost the heart with which most people felt with. Truly a pity. Deciding to make his death more imminent, she plunged the needle into his chest and watched the virus leave it's sheath.

In boredom, Sakura turned and began to dispose of the needle by burning it with her chakra-at the same time, she decided to sing a song to make the ten minutes seem shorter.

_Nobody believes me when I tell them that you're out of your mind_

_Nobody believes me when I tell them that there's so much to hide_

_You treat me like a queen when we go out_

_Wanna show everyone what our love's about_

_All wrapped up in me whenever there is a crowd_

_But when no ones around_

His screams escalated and went unheard, but that didn't stop him. The pain had just started and already it was too much to bare. His muscles convulged within the constraints of his skin, while his nervous system suffered a violent attack that left him without the use of his hands and feet.

_Theres no kindness in your eyes_

_The way you look at me, it's just not right_

_I can tell what's goin' on this time_

_There's a stranger in my life_

_You're not the person that I once knew_

_Are you scared to let them know it's you?_

_If they could only see you like I do_

_Then they would see a stranger too_

The flesh on his hands had become black and was beginning to swell and fold over the rest of his skin. Not only that . . . it stunk quite badly.

_Did I ever do anything that was this cruel to you?_

_Did I ever make you wonder who was standing in the room?_

_You made yourself look perfect in everyway_

_So when this goes down, I'm the one who will be blamed_

_Your plan is working so you can just walk away_

_Baby your secrets safe_

Around the two, the fire slowly began to die down. What was left of the shack-like-houses was nothing more than rubble and ash. The sky had turned a dirty sort of black due to all of the smoke and dust. Odd shadows seemed to dance around the area as the flames sputtered and died down.

_Theres no kindness in your eyes_

_The way you look at me it's just not right_

_I can tell whats goin' on this time_

_There's a stranger in my life_

_You're not the person that I once knew_

_Are you scared to let them know it's you?_

_If they could only see you like I do_

_Then they would see a stranger too_

The use of his arms and legs was pretty much gone. A doctor would have cut the rotten flesh off of his body to reveal the skin underneath, but Sakura did not do that. She let his skin dangle like a wounded animal.

Sound no longer came from his lips; he had screamed so hard that his throat had become raw and bloody.

_Such a long way back from this place we are at_

_When I think of all the time I've wasted, l could cry_

Turning to look at her victim, Sakura felt disgust for the foul mass of putrid skin. Every inch of his body was either black or grey. The only part of him that was normal was his hair and eye color.

_Theres no kindness in your eyes_

_The way you look at me it's just not right_

_I can tell whats goin' on this time_

_There's a stranger in my life_

_You're not the person that I once knew_

_Are you scared to let them know it's you?_

_If they could only see you like I do_

_Then they would see a stranger too_

He did not move, nor did he speak. The man nearly leaned against his bonds as if he would find relief if he took his weight off of his feet, but that was impossible since he could no longer feel his body; let alone move. Walking to him til they were barely inches apart-she finished her song.

_Theres no kindness in __**his**__ eyes_

_The way __**he**__ looked at me was just not right_

_I can't tell whats goin' on this time_

_There was a stranger in my life_

_**He's**__ not the person that I once knew_

_Was __**he **__scared to let them know it's true?_

_If they could have only seen __**him**__ like I do_

_Then they would see a stranger too_

This part she did not sing to the man before her. No, she sang it to a man she hadn't seen for a long time. To tell the truth, the whole song could have been about him. With a few minutes left, Sakura studied her victim to see how much time he had left among the living. His throat was swollen and his face was puffy. The rest of him was a pile of mush.

'Disgusting.' Some would have called it mercy, but Sakura saw her action as an end to boredom. With a swift flick of her arm, she cut off his head with a Chakra scalpel. As his head rolled at her feet she wondered if she should put out the rest of the flames or not. Deciding she turned, closed her eyes and walked away from the world she was forced to partake in.

Every. Single. Night. For the past three years.

Sasuke had been right when he left.

There things you could not learn in that little Village Hidden in the Leaves.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

She tapped her finger upon her desk. Tsunade was one impatient woman; everyone knew that, but of course they never said it unless they wanted to be sent flying across the room. She was over fifty, but she didn't look it. She was strong, everyone knew that. She was a horrible gambler . . . truly horrible.

"Hey! Old Lady, why are we here?" Naruto called out to her as he sauntered into the room-only to have a book thrown at his head. Caught off guard it hit him square in the face. With a hand to his bruised nose, he growled at her and rapidly walked to her desk. "Oye, what was that for!"

"You are late. Uzumaki Naruto. That is why." Tsunade stopped her tapping and fixed him with a glare that sent shivers down his spine. "Now shut up and let me talk, you fool." Looking past him, she addressed everyone else with her eyes. Within the room stood the future shinobi of Konoha.

Team Asuma-Choji, Ino and Shikamaru. Unfortunately, Asuma had died awhile ago, but they had decided to keep their old name.

Team Kurenai-Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru and Kurenai.

Team Gai-Lee, Neji, Tenten and the 'gallant' Gai.

Last but not least: what used to be Team Kakashi-Kakashi himself, Naruto and Sai.

As Tsunade looked around, she noticed how things had changed. The teams, their looks and personalities.

"Now that we are all here . . . we can get started." Leaning back in her chair, she pulled out a sheet of paper. "There has been a rumor as of late and I've decided that we are going to look into it."

"What is the rumor?" Shikamaru asked with a bored tone.

"Past both the Sound and the Sand is a little country called Nuie. No one from this village has ever been there, in fact, there has never been a reason to go there seeing as it's a poor town with no Shinobi." Tsunade looked at the paper in her hands. "However, this rumor that has been spread around states that the little country has a scroll that teaches a powerful ninjutsu that apparently doesn't need Chakra to work. That in itself is dangerous, but even more so are the guardians that are said to protect this scroll."

"Who could be more dangerous than Naruto?" Kiba said with a grin as he looked at the expressionless Shino. Unawares, Naruto flipped him off.

"These guardians, do not use Chakra either." That brought up a bunch of whispers. "They are born with some type of ore born into the ridges in their spine. These ores give them powers that Chakra would give ninja."

"How is that possible?" Hinata muttered to herself.

"Who knows, but I do know that others will take this seriously. Orochimaru is dead, but the Akatsuki isn't. So we need to get there first. Before that I need-"

"If the Akatsuki go to get this scroll then that means Sasuke might be there!" Naruto cried with realization. "We have to go there now before we lose our chance!"

"If you would let me finish!" Tsunade growled out. "This place is one of the most dangerous of areas. So before you charge off into the unknown . . ." With a grin she tapped her cheek. "You will need someone who has been forced to live in a dangerous place."

"Do you know such a person?" Tenten asked with a worried expression. "And if you do, what will keep him from coming after us?"

"Her friendship with all of you will be enough," Mass confusion was seen around the room. "This person, is your old friend, Haruno Sakura." The confusion was instantly replaced with suprise at the mention of her name. "I will be sending Naruto and Lee to get her while the rest of you wait here."

Naruto shook with excitement. It had been three years since he had seen his old friend and he couldn't wait to see how she had changed.

"Sakura lives in the mountains in a little place called the Village of Katuali. It also happens to be five days away from one of Orochimaru's old hideouts. This place is made up of huge forests that have started many myths. Such as leeches the size of a man's head. These leeches are said to have the ability to suck out your soul if it touches you. Also, there are grasses that if touched . . . they will explode instantly." Many worried and skeptical expressions were seen around the room at this point. "In her reports, Sakura has said that the abandoned hideout has become the hotbed for criminal activity and that deals happen almost every night." Looking at Naruto and Lee she continued. "She has also said that if I were to send someone to get her . . . she couldn't promise they would make it . . ." Lee's sweat dropped just a bit more and Naruto gulped.

"Or get out alive."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sakura stood in a room with over fifty other hitmen. It was a commonplace thing for her. Events like this occured every single night.

Sakura would run to one of Orochimaru's forgotten hideouts as soon as the sun went down. Once there, she would wait for her next client to either arrive or choose her services. That person would de-brief her and then she would leave to make the mission as good as dead.

Was it akward for a girl to be in a room with a lot of very capable males? Not at all. Her reputation kept them from trying to pull anything. So instead of being a female playtoy; she was one of **theirs**. She was their comrade. No one in this room would kill one of the others.

It was a unique pact that had taken some getting used to, but Sakura no longer thought about it.

As she stood with eyes closed, two men made their way towards her. One of them was a regular client, in fact, he was the one that had petitioned her to kill the serial killer a few nights before. He was an old man with silver hair and thin blue eyes; Mr Bert.

"Hello my dear." He said. She nodded in return. "This man here is Mr Ferrow. He's a business associate of mine and he needed a hitman's help."

This man always seemed to go into great detail when he wanted Sakura to work for him. Other's would tell her what they wanted done and leave it alone, but this man had to give out the information . . . and who who's mother was . . . and how she was involved.

It was truly quite annoying.

"She doesn't look like she could kill someone." Mr Ferrow whispered to the man beside him. "You're not messing with me are you?"

With a chuckle, his companion looked at Sakura. "Trust me, Friend. She can kill anyone you want." It was true; she did not look like she could kill someone, but that was only because she did not wish to give off that appearance. She was, however, dressed to kill.

With her eyes 'permanently' closed she stood with her hair braided. A strip of black leather covered in spikes unseen to the human eye was laced throughout the braid. Her black tanktop was made up of wire that she could rip off in order to quickly strangle anyone she chose. Her black capri's held little strips of ultra thin metal; thus, making her pants weigh almost a whole ton. Her black combat boots finished off her ensemble with a knife in the heel, toe and sides of the shoe. All in all, she was walking death.

And Sakura loved this fact.

"But she's BLIND!" Mr. Ferrow complained a bit more.

"Only to us, my good man. Only those whose lives are to end will see her beautiful eyes," Mr. Bert replied as he looked at Sakura's face. "It makes me quite envious."

"Do you want my services or not?" The pink haired girl asked.

"I trust Bert . . . so yes, yes I do."

"Then please continue." She stated.

"In the Mist, there is a small village. My neice is going to be marrying a very respectable man, but recently she has noticed that he has been acting strange." It was at this point that a disgusted frown appeared upon Mr. Ferrow's face. "In her worry over the man she loved, Mary asked some ninja to follow him around to see if he was being threatened or not. It turns out that that bastard has been cheating on her with many other women." 

The words 'I see' was all Sakura could say.

"I want you to poison that cheating man whore." Ferrow finished with a growl.


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING- THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS BRUTAL VIOLENCE. IF YOU ARE QUEESY I SUGGEST YOU SKIP EVERY OTHER SECTION AFTER THE FIRST. IF NOT, ENJOY THE HAPPY MOMENTS OF BRUTALITY. SAKURA IS NOT GAY.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 5**

"Let's start a riot . . . "

"I am tired of traveling!" Naruto yelled as he jumped from tree to tree. It was their fourth day of traveling to the Village of Katuali and Lee had to admit that he was also tired of it.

"Do not worry Naruto. Only one day more and we shall be out of this forest and on the outskirts of the village." Lee said to his very annoyed companion. "Surely you can wait a few hours longer?"

"I want out now!" The Kyuubi's container growled. "I am tired of waiting for this stupid forest to become demonic and attack us. I want ramen and I want to see Sakura. Right. Now." Rock Lee looked towards his friend in pity.

Naruto had been left behind by both of his former team members. He had become stronger, but at what cost? Sure, Sasuke Uchiha had paid an obvious price, but had Sakura Haruno? Naruto had lost friends, Sasuke had lost loved ones and a hopeful future . . . but Sakura? Had she suffered?

---------------------------

Her employer had been fooled.

Sakura watched her employer's future nephew-in-law. He was a sweet man who spent half of his days at either the local hospital, the poor houses, or at an orphanage telling stories to young children. His fiance on the other hand . . .

That bitch was a slut. Already she had been to five different houses for at least two hours at a time. At the end of each visit-her hair was a little messier than before and her clothes were a little more wrinkled than they had been earlier.

Sakura had been watching them for three days already . . . and she was pissed at the reversal of things . . .

---------------------------

"What do you think Sakura will look like Lee?"

"I do not know Naruto, it is possible she could have changed completely."

"No, not my Sakura. Sakura was a kind and beautiful person."

"Things change Naruto."

--------------------------

"Hey babe." Sakura said to the slut.

The girl turned, but instead of seeing another girl before her, all she saw was a very sexy looking male with bedroom eyes and a pouty mouth. Did that make her horny? Hell yes.

"Oh . . . hello. What can I do for you?" She batted her eyelashes and held her arms before her in an attempt to plump her breasts a little more.

"Don't you mean what can **I** do for **you**?"

"I see . . ." The whore said with a slight giggle and a breathy sigh. Truly disgusting.

---------------------------

Naruto was jumping from tree to tree in his usual style of putting his hands down before his feet and then kicking off. He didn't notice that his hands made contact with an overly slippery spot, thus, he was sent spiraling towards the ground floor.

"Naruto!" Lee called out in surprise as he watched the blonde plummet towards Earth. It would have been fine if both of them hadn't been thinking about the rumors.

"Shit!" Naruto cried out as the ground and clumps of cheat grass got closer and closer to his body. As if in a countdown, he watched it all happen. He watched as the ground began to change from a blur of one color to groups of different shades. He watched as every single blade of grass became clearer.

He watched as the first strand of grass made contact with a lock of his hair . . .

. . .and blew up.

------------------------

"Please . . ." The girl said in a pleading moan as Sakura increased the tempo of her two fingers between the girl's legs. Her inner walls were gripping her fingers tightly, but Sakura did not care. She didn't even notice the waves of pleasure the girl before her was feeling. "Make me come . . ."

"Not yet babe." Sakura whispered to the tortured girl as she writhed against her hand. The whore hadn't even taken off her dress-less her panties.

The two of them weren't even in a house, but in the middle of a dark alleyway.

"But I want it . . ." The girls hands reached out and grabbed Sakura's 'crotch'. Her eyes were clouded over in pleasure. Her face was flushed.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked, excitement building within her.

"Yes."

. . . .The bitch was doomed . . .

-------------------------

"Yaaaaaaaagggggggggghhhhhh!!" Naruto cried as the explosion of one blade lead to the explosion of those closest to it. His body was forced backwards toward a waiting Rock Lee. Both boys let out a grunt as they were knocked back a little further only to be stopped by a tree's branch.

"Are you okay Naruto?"

"Yeah." The Jinchuuriki rasped out as he caught his breath. "And now we know that the rumors about exploding grass are true."

"No kidding." Lee replied as he began to look Naruto over for injuries. His eyes widened when they looked upon his back. "N-Naruto . . . !"

------------------------

Her eyes were closed. She did not see 'the cock' that would enter her body. If she had . . . she might of changed her mind about having sex at that moment. She might have run away to live another day.

Sakura brought out the weapon that she used to kill her other cheating victims. The weapon was shaped like a well endowed cock, but . . . it was covered in long crags of glass, nails and thin sheets of metal. A nice toy don't you think?

"Give it to me!" The poor girl called out.

"You must want it quite badly, huh?" Sakura breathed as she brought the tip to her openning. With a sadistic grin she leaned close to the girl's ear. "It's fitting that you should die getting off."

--------------------------

"What is it Lee?" Naruto asked.

"I don't mean to be the bearer of bad news . . . but there's a-a-a-a-a-a-a-"

"Spit it out!"

"Leech . . . . . . . . . . on your back . . . . " Lee was in shock. He couldn't move-instead all he could do was stare at the two foot leech upon his friend's back.

"Well get it off before it sucks out my soul then!" Naruto roared out in a panic.

"I can't . . ."

"And why not???!!!"

"I'm too scared to touch it . . .I'm sorry Naruto-It was really nice knowing you . . ."

"You bastard!!!"

--------------------------

_"What is such a young girl doing in a place like this?"_

_"This is the only place a person like me can go . . ."_

Skin ripping . . . blood smearing . . . cries smothered by brutal kisses . . . tears pouring . . . bodies convulsing . . . hands hitting . . .

_"I'm sure you haven't done anything that horrible."_

Sakura pumped the cock into her body one more time. However, this time she didn't merely stop . . . she ripped the girl in half. Did it take strength? Of course. Did it take resolve? Yes.

_"On the contrary . . . I have done many bad things."_

_"I see. So what is the worst thing you have ever done?"_

_"I couldn't stop nor save the only person I ever really loved . . ."_

Did it kill her?

_"Emotions can be a hard thing to bear."_

_"I wouldn't know."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"I don't feel anymore . . . I haven't felt anything in a very long time."_

_"That reminds me of something I read in a book once . . ."_

She couldn't say.

_" . . . The book said, "Every time we set aside our pride we take a step closer to the beast. Every time we kill an emotion we take a step away from the beast."_

_"Wasn't that book called Bleach?"_

_"Sorry . . . I'm just an old man."_

---------------------------

"I can't believe I'm going to die from a freakin' Snail!!!!" Naruto wailed as he clutched at his frizzed and partially burned hair.

"Umm . . . . it's a leech . . ." a young boy said from a tree branch four feet away. Lee and Naruto stared at the nine year old that had been able to sneak up on them.

With teary eyes Naruto called to the kid, "I don't care just get it off me before I die!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The boy blinked then burst into a fit of giggles as he watched the blonde boy wail in desperation. "I'm sorry . . . I'll get it off, but why do you think it would kill you?"

"It can suck out people's souls can it not?" Lee asked.

"Of course it can't!! Who told you that fat lie?" The kid jumped besides Naruto. "Watch this!" Reaching out to the leech, he tickled its head. The gigantic creature wriggled a little then fell off of Naruto's shirt. "See?"

"Oh thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!!!!!!!!!" Naruto squeeled and excitedly gave the boy a huge hug.

"Y-Yeah . . . n-n-o p-problem . . .!" The dying boy rasped out as all the air in his small frame rushed out.

"May I ask your name?" Lee said as he pried the boy from Naruto's overly happy grasp.

"My name's Kei."

--------------------------

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings miss, but I'm engaged to be married." The man said as Sakura 'flirted' with him.

"Oh . . . I-I see. Well, at least let me by you a drink to celebrate the fact that a handesome man such as yourself has gotten himself a bride and has left me wanting, no?" She said with a flirtacious smile and a few bats of her eyelashes. With a blush and an embarrassed grin the man relented.

-------------------------

"So the leeches don't suck out your soul?"

"No."

"But the grass does explode when you touch it."

" . . .Noooo. It explodes if your wearing hair spray."

" . . .Naruto? Is there something your not telling--"

"It wouldn't stand up this morning okay?!!!"

" . . .ok . . ."

------------------------

Sakura brought the man his drink, gingerly he took it. Smiling at him, she took a sip from her own cup then glanced towards the sky. Only minutes before had she murdered this mans soon to be cheating wife. Ironic. Truly Ironic.

"Thank you very much for the drink." The cup went to his lips and he drank. Only seconds after he began to choke and gag as the arsenic she laced his drink with took affect. With a strangled cry he reached out towards her as if he was asking for help. Yet, she merely stared at him as she drank her water.

"You're welcome."


	6. Update!

Heeeey It's me, Mahatiel. Obviously. So don't know who still reads this or not but I haven't been on here in years… life gets in the way and I'll be honest. I don't watch or read Naruto anymore but I did like the story concept so I'll try to finish it… since it's so weird… and awesome ;)

*kisskiss

Mahatiel


End file.
